creepspastafandomcom-20200213-history
Beautiful Rose Chapter 2-The awakening
Granted a power that could make you rich or powerful what would you do. the answer would very with each person. But you must not forget that to gain a special gift there is always a price, and sometimes you never are prepared for what you are offered. sit back and enjoy a tail of trial and choice, and remember that cute girl you see may have a dark secret. BEAUTIFUL ROSE CHAPTER 2 THE AWAKENING WRITTEN BY-Darkside Nemo Standing there at the top step I stared into a huge room. My long brunet hair waved as a breeze came in from a window that was mysteriously open. In the center of the room lay the hole threw which my deserving wretch of a mother had the chandelier fall on her. Despite the hole in the floor it was solid and everywhere I looked were shelves of old time warn books and gardening tools. Several huge bags of seeds and large pots pull of dirt containing plants that were dying or dead were everywhere to be seen. Dusty fragments of broken pots and loose potting soil littered the attic floor. Exploring more I found a surgical table stained and rusted ,no longer suitable to hold anything without falling apart as rust had long consumed it. Jars with a strange yellow liquid some cracked and oozing a rancid slime containing mysterious unrecognizable objects that smelled foul filled many rustic old cabinets. A cluttered desk lay in a corner covered in personal notes and dust covered books. This all struck me as odd and despite not feeling myself I kept exploring despite my disgust at the odors that lingered in the air,discovering a door in a dark corner. The door led to a room with a single large stain glass window something I had failed to notice from the outside that lit up the room in a plethora of colours. What I saw when I turned changed my life forever. As I turned I stared at a dried up insect infested body slumped over a desk. long grey hair lay astray all over as a outstretched hand held a rotting human heart. A single red rose blooming from the rotting heart as if freshly planted despite this not being possible. Panicking I grabbed a diary I saw in the tangle of hair on the desk , hoping to have this nightmare and all the questions answered. My stomach turned as the smell of the body hit me harder as I leaned in to pick it up. Before I could escape the foul odor I passed out hitting the floor hard filling the room with many years of dust. Waking up several hours later with a pounding headache I stood up and to my horror the corpse was gone. In its place sat a demented and broken copy of myself staring into my soul. Its hair was tangled and heavy bags rested under its eyes and its skin was a pale white. Daring me to ask her what had happened with here eyes ,despite her mouth being sown shut with grotesque thread it stared at me as a knot developed in my stomach and I vomited. The song I heard for the last month started to play from a music box....only it was more demented than before. little rose little rose what have you done? you broke your heart and took there love now your fun is gone. little rose little rose where are you to go? a trail of blood follows close where ever you will go . little rose little rose who will ever love you? Never will the boy you love for he fallen for that other girl so lovely. With a smile the monster sitting before me vanished and I felt more lost than ever before lost. I blacked out once again collapsing to the ground waking in a twisted world. The sky's around me flashed a blacked grey shade as red explosions of red blooms filled the air bleeding petals down on me that turned to blood on impact. With each explosion the sound of laughter filled the air. The grass below my bare feet died and regrew as if time was passing faster than it should. Shadows walked around staring at me with grins as they uttered the words......WELCOME TO OUR FAMILY.....over and over again in unison. Before me a large house exactly like my home in everyway stood looking brand new. Only this time the garden wrapped around the entire house leaving only a path to the front door. I started to feel sick as the blooms falling turned into blood that started to poor down my now naked body into a pool of slime that mixed with the rancid mud and flesh that was scattered everywhere I looked. The blood felt heavy and I wanted to escape it so badly that I threw out all concern of what could be in the house. I ran as fast as I could slipping several times in pools of blood that had collected in the dying grass. Reaching the house I ran through the stone gateway. Pushed the door open into a eerily familiar house wanting to trembling, wishing to cry but unable to despite the fear I felt. What I saw when I opened the door was horrifying there in the same chair as before sat the corpse. This time the corpse looked up as flesh fell off its rotting shell, the heart still holding the blooming rose from before . loudly the corpse screams at me, take the rose and free yourself but bear the curse or be trapped in torment forever. If you choose not to you will become one with the damned souls who chose to drown in the blood of others killed by those afflicted by our family curse. I wanted to live, one day to have a family of my own. So I took the rose and to my surprise when I did it turner into a burning black candle. I dropped it and the candle didn't go out. Now burn me and this house and you shall be freed with only the price of a petty curse. The corpse stared as it started to cry tears of blood and screamed in agonizing pain ,and without thinking I lit the curtains on fire one by one trying to escape the hell around me. I once again passed out finding myself outside the house fire services and police all over. wrapped in only a thin blanket a young man my age with white soul piercing eyes stood over me and I reacted in shock when I saw him. Grabbing me he pulled me close to him and softly telling me to calm down. The house I had been in was burning furiously and was unsavable. You stumbled out of the house naked bleeding and crying he told me. I called the fire station when I saw the house burning , it started in the attic. With eyes that reminded me of something in my past that I could not recall he offered me a place to stay telling me he lived alone with his younger sister in a small old cabin just outside of town. A second later he whispered in my ear, just remember the sacrifice you made to come back here, or your fate will be the same as your grandmothers. You must keep the monster fed.......... THEN HE HANDED ME A ROSE AND VANISHED AS IF HE WAS BOUND TO ME. Feeding time is coming soon and a price must be paid for me to be aloud to live in this world. The monster inside is weak and must feed and I must decide who is to become the feast. Staring into a mirror I watch my eyes turn grey as I loose control over my mind. doomed to wake drenched in blood my cloths weighting me down. A fresh human heart to plant in the rose garden outside my home , on the outskirts of a small community to ignorant and full of hatred towards each other. All to full of themselves to suspect the beautiful girl living outside of there dying little town could be there end.